


Mc76 Secret Santa Trade

by RuvikKin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Frotting, M/M, Mc76 - Freeform, Secret Santa, This is for the Mc76 secret santa!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: Prompt:Chubby, scruffy, old Jesse pining for muscled soldier. Jack loves everything about how Jesse filled out from the last time he saw him (muscled and broad in Blackwatch) Jack show Jesse how much he appreciate him and love everything about the cowboy.





	Mc76 Secret Santa Trade

Jack could see it in Jesses eyes when they met again, he could always tell what Jesse was thinking when they’d lock eyes before and Jesse hadn’t built up those walls again even after all these years. Jesse had run into Jack after the cowboy had stumbled out of a bar, not quite drunk just getting kicked out before the owners threats of calling the cops on him were gone through.

When Jesse had spotted the old solider- Jack had cursed himself because he had decided to dress casual for one night of the year and of COURSE he’d run into Jesse of all people- Jesses heart had sped up and he could have sworn he was dreaming. Jesse had quickly walked up to him and Jack knew he was getting too old to try and outrun him for long, so he had simply nod his head down the street and walked away. Jesse was quick to catch on, following behind him but not too close.

Jack made a beeline for the place he was holed up in for the next day or so, a cheap hotel with lousy service so Jack could come and go without worrying about the desk person being too suspicious. Jack head into the building with Jesse not far behind him and Jack walked up the steps to the floor where the rooms were, heading to his to unlock the door. Jesse was by his side by the time Jack was able to swing the door open and they both rushed inside, Jack locking everything up behind him while Jesse just continued to look him over. Jack closed his eyes and let out a sigh, turning to Jesse with a cross look.

Jesse could feel his heart skip a beat when Jack looked to him and his eyes scanned over the old soliders body. He was still fit, buff and muscular even after all of these years and even though he was obviously showing his age after this long. Jesse locked eyes with Jack, taking a step up closer to him as if he was afraid Jack would lash out at him any second.

Jack was taking in Jesses look, noting the way he had filled out from his old blackwatch days. He used to be muscular, much larger around than he was now. Not that he wasn’t large, Jack could tell he had let himself go and considering Jack saw him stumbling out of a bar not too long ago he really wasn’t surprsied. His beard had filled out over his face which added a charm to him that Jack couldn’t quite place, but it was good for him. He had also grown a lot, his old heels from Blackwatch were gone and now he could easily face up to Jack on eye level. Jack allowed Jesse to step towards him and allowed Jesses hand to gently be placed on his cheek, he knew Jesse was thinking a hundred miles an hour and whatever alcohol he had in his system wasn’t going to help him much. Jesse let out a small laugh, pulling his hand back from Jacks face before he finally spoke.

“You’re alive. My god, it really is you.” Jesse took his hat off and ran his finger through his hair, shaking his head in disbelief. “Commander, my god.”

“Just Jack, Jesse.” Jack shrugged off the ‘commander’, since he hadn’t had that title in so long it felt off hearing someone calling him that again after so long. Jesse nodded, stepping up closer to Jack to look at the scars across his face. Jesse found it unfair that Jack was supposed to be dead and yet he still looked so handsome just as he had when Jesse had seen him when he led Overwatch. The obvious glow and shine from being commander was gone, replaced with a cold bitterness from whatever the hell had really happened to him. Jack locked eyes with Jesse again and he could see that Jesse was flushing from seeing him again and some part of him hoped it wasn’t the alcohol.

“How’re you…” Jesse trailed off and reached up to cup Jacks face again. Jack let out a sigh, putting his hand on top of Jesses and he gently curled his fingers around Jesses hand. Jesse let his thumb run across a scar on Jacks cheek and he shook his head. “Nevermind to that… You look great Jack.” Jesse smiled up at him and pulled his hand back carefully.

“So do you.” Jack nodded to him and Jesse let out a laugh, waving his hand as he scoffed.

“Hell, you seen yourself Jack?” Jesse gestured to Jacks body, smiling slightly. “You look just like your old self, I look older than you now.” Jack raised his brow at Jesse, he didn’t think Jesse looked that bad now- he never really had looked bad but now he was much older and it was a very nice look for him.

“You might think that, but I think you’ve grown nicely.” Jesses face flushed and he opened and closed his mouth a few times, obviously not expecting a compliment like that from Jack. “I like what you’ve done for your facial hair.” Jack reached out and gently brushed his fingers through Jesses beard, he could see Jesse blush at the contact and it made him smirk. “You look good Jesse.” Jack stepped closer to Jesse who averted his gaze as Jack did so. Jack cupped Jesses cheeks, turns head slightly so Jesse would look at him. Jesses face was red now, and Jesse reached out to put his hands on Jacks sides, his heart was racing out of his chest.

“I really don’t look that good Jack.” Jesse muttered, glancing away for a moment as his insecurities caught up to him. He knew he wasn’t anything like the muscular man in front of him and that he had gained some extra weight over the years. Jack was still built like a god, and Jesse felt almost wrong next to him. Jack was quick to tug Jesse into a kiss, crashing their lips together which made Jesse melt and wrap his arms around Jack, tugging him closer. Jack caressed Jesses cheeks as they kissed and it made Jesses knees go weak at the contact.

Jack broke the kiss after a moment, but only began kissing down Jesses neck, tugging at his serape with a grumble. “Get this off.” Jack growled out and Jesse was quick to oblige, pulling it off over his head which allowed Jesse access to more of his neck. Jesse clung to Jack and let out a shudder as Jack bit at his neck with all intent to leave a mark.

“Jack-” Jesse grumbled out, clinging to Jacks shirt tightly and let out a shudder. “You don’t have t-oO.” Jesses words trailed off as Jack had run his hands down Jesses back to his ass to squeeze it. “Christ Jack.” Jesse bit his lip and ran his hands up Jacks shirt, bucking his hips slightly as Jacks hands roamed all over him.

“You do look great Jesse.” Jack pulled back from Jesse only to help Jesse get off his chest plate and to tug his shirt off. Jesse bit his lip as he watched Jack kneeling down to kiss across his stomach, his weight not seeming to bother the older man at all. “Filled out wonderfully.” Jesse flushed and ran his finger through Jacks silver hair as Jack ran his hands up Jesses thighs, he could feel his cock hardening in his jeans.

“So do you, still built like a god… Carved out of marble.” Jesse shuddered when Jack kissed over his belly button and Jacks hands were quick to grab his belt to unbuckle it. “My god, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted this.” Jack glanced up at him as he got Jesses belt undone and he had  begun to work down his zipper. “I’ve liked you since I joined Blackwatch.” Jack smirked, tugging Jesses pants down which made Jesse yelp.

“Should have come for me.” Jack pressed kisses across Jesses thighs, ignoring his cock for the time being which made Jesse whine. “Go get on the bed, my knees hurt.” Jesse snorted at the request and stepped out of his pants and underwear fully before he made his way to the bed. Jack got up and followed behind him, chucking his shirt off on the way over.

Jesse laid down and Jack went right back to pressing kisses across his body, his hands wandering over every inch of Jesses body. Jesse let his head fall back on the pillows and he gripped at the sheets, letting out a shaky breath as he could feel Jacks lips on him. “You’re killin me.” Jesse let out a huff and he heard Jack laughing under his breath.

“You do look great Jesse.” Jack sat up, his hand caressing Jesses cheek again. “Your beard finally came in, and-” Jack trailed his hand down Jesses neck and to his chest. “Your body of course is… Lovely.” Jesse blushed at the praise and he threw an arm over his eyes.

“If I knew that you got turned on from fat I would’ve gained more weight in Blackwatch.” Jack couldn’t help but laugh at him, his hands continuing to wander down his chest and to his thighs- still leaving Jesses cock neglected. Jesse shivered as Jacks hands were trailing down him. “Jack- jesus christ.”

“And then of course your legs, your thighs are perfect and your legs still look amazing, I remember seeing you in Blackwatch. I always liked your thighs.” Jesse grinned at the words. “You could have come for me back then you know.” Jack kissed at Jesses stomach again and then down to the area above his cock. “Don’t think I’d forget about this.” Jesse let out a gasp as Jacks fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking him lightly. “Every inch of you is beautiful Jesse McCree.”

“Hey now-” Jesse sat up and Jack was quick to wrap his lips around Jesses cock, making Jesse lose whatever words he was going to say. Jack let his eyes close as he took Jesses cock into his mouth, sinking down onto it. Jesse gripped at Jacks hair quickly, letting out moans as he felt Jacks mouth on him. “Jack- Jack.”

Jack bobbed his head, taking Jesse into his mouth deeper- finding that Jesse was almost too big for him. He allowed his jaw to relax, looking up at Jesses face to see Jesse blushing as he was running his hands through Jacks hair. Jack winked at him before Jack went back to his task, pulling his mouth off of Jesses cock before he sunk back down onto it, swallowing around his cock. He could hear Jesses moan ringing in his ears and he felt Jesses cock twitching in his mouth. Jack began massaging Jesses balls with his hand and Jesse groaned, bucking his hips up into Jacks mouth.

Jack relaxed and let Jesse fuck into his mouth, letting out his own moans as he felt Jesses cock hitting the back of his throat. He began to rub circles into Jesses thighs which only made Jesse fuck into him rougher. Jack dug his nails into Jesses thighs, clenching his eyes shut for a moment which made Jesse slow, his hips still twitching slightly. Jack pulled off of Jesses cock and sat up, undoing his own pants to quickly get them off. Jesse sat up quickly, wrapping his arms around Jack to kiss him deeply.

Jack tossed his pants away, pushing Jesse back down on the bed as he continued to kiss him deeply. Jack pressed himself against Jesse, wrapping his hand around their cocks as he began to rock his hips against Jesses. Jesse let out a gasp, trailing his hands down Jacks back as he felt their cocks sliding together, he rocked his hips with Jacks movements to try and get as much friction as possible. Jack broke the kiss with Jesse and pressed his forehead to Jesses shoulder, wrapping his arms around Jesses torso.

“Jack.” Jesse breathed out his name as he began to grind their cocks together quicker, chasing after an orgasm.

“Jesse.” Jack groaned out his name and kissed his neck again, pulling him close and feeling Jesse twitch against him. “You’re beautiful.” Jack whispered to him and Jesse let out a whine, his hips stuttering as he came, spilling out between them. Jack closed his eyes, rocking his hips to chase his own orgasm. Jesse kissed over Jacks neck, running his nails across Jacks back to tip him over the edge, Jack cumming not even a minute later.

Jesse kept his arms wrapped around Jack as he tried to steady his breathing, his mind racing with what just happened. “Jack-” Jack quickly put a finger up to Jesses lips to shut him up but Jack only got a confused look from Jesse.

“Sh, Jesse McCree you are beautiful.” Jack kissed Jesses forehead and Jesse sputtered at his words. “It seems stupid for me to just… Come back and do this but-” This time Jesse cut Jack off with a laugh which confused Jack. “Whats so funny?”

“My god Jack you’re a riot. I was just going to ask if you’d get off so I can clean myself off.” Jack narrowed his eyes and stood up.

“I can get it.” Jack head to the bathroom and grabbed the cleaner of the rags, wetting it down to wipe himself off before he returned to Jesse and wiped him off as well. Jesse smiled at him, tugging Jack down into the bed with him to kiss him deeply. Jack wrapped his arms around Jesse, kissing him back for a moment before Jesse pulled back and spoke.

“Is it alright if I stay?” Jack responded with a nod, pulling the blankets over them before he returned to kissing Jesses cheeks.

“You had better.” Jesse smiled and nodded, holding Jack close to him as they lay there in the afterglow.


End file.
